


A Little Sleazy and a Little Right

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fat Character, Gloves, Kinky, Mirrors, Service Submission, Velvet - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship.  Abby's very kinky and Garcia likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sleazy and a Little Right

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for very very dirty dirty talk and sort of watersports (no peeing, but someone needs to).

When Abby first explains service, Garcia doesn't really get it. Some examples make sense--Tim used to fetch coffee for Abby in the mornings, for example, but that's tame enough. She doesn't really get it until a few weeks after Abby tells her about it, when they're relaxing in Garcia's apartment watching late-night TV and Abby just grabs the back of Garcia's neck and guides her, gently but firmly, towards Abby's lap.

Garcia's about to snort a laugh, crack a good joke, when she realizes that Abby's dead serious, that her hand is pushing her skirt up and her underwear down, and that the scent of Abby's arousal is sharp in her nostrils. She's already turned on, already wanting it, and Garcia's right there and the easiest way to get her off. _This_ is service, she figures out as Abby's hand caresses the back of her head and she removes her glasses. As she begins working over Abby's vulva with her tongue, shifting to get the twinge out of her lower back, she starts to understand. It's not bringing coffee or doing the laundry, but it's something that Abby needs and it's something that she can do, and right now in this place it's not mutual, it's a direct service she can provide because Abby wants it.

And then Abby starts talking, and when Abby talks in bed it's _filthy_. Garcia's used to being the one who surprises people with the things that come out of her mouth with a bubbly smile or a sexy purr, but Abby's much more shocking, and no matter how many times they do the nasty Garcia's never going to grow accustomed to how much Abby sounds like a sleazy video store porn.

"God, yeah, suck on it, you dirty bitch," Abby moans. Maybe Garcia should be insulted, but instead she's fascinated. "Fuck, don't fucking _stop_ ," Abby gasps, rocking her hips and grinding against Garcia's face. "Take my come, take my come, fuck fuck fuck.... yeaaaah," she sighs when she's finished, the biggest satisfied smile across her face as she leans back against the sofa, looking like she needs a cigarette when Garcia's head lifts and she pushes her glasses back on to meet Abby's eye. Garcia giggles, blushes, and kisses Abby's knee.

"You look wrecked," Abby observes, swiping a thumb over Garcia's lips and then lifting it to her mouth, sucking for a second. "Such a good fucking girl."

When they'd started sleeping together, Abby had warned Garcia that she's a kinky motherfucker, and Garcia had taken that as a personal challenge. Abby doesn't have her running around work in a studded collar or anything, but she probably could. The kinky stuff has been good up to this point, good because Abby's enthusiastic and dirty and sexy and makes Garcia feel so goddamned _appreciated._

"I... have to pee," Garcia laughs, getting to her feet.

"Wait." Abby stands with her, fits her hand to the back of Garcia's neck again. Garcia gives her a quizzical look.

"Okay."

Abby disappears, comes back with the full length mirror and props it up against the screen. She tells Garcia to sit on the floor in front of it, and Garcia does, though she has no idea what Abby's up to and she still has to pee.

"Pull your dress up," Abby says in a voice that vaguely reminds Garcia of a kindergarten teacher. Abby and her specific instructions, which are almost impossible not to follow. Garcia tugs her dress up around her waist and obeys again when Abby tells her to strip off her underwear and hand them over, to spread her legs wide and bend her knees, feet flat on the floor. In the mirror she looks between her legs, sees herself furry and pink, and blushes heavily. Abby presses her bright magenta underwear against her nose and makes her smell.

"Did you do that when you were licking my cunt?" Abby purrs, meeting Garcia's eyes in the mirror and smushing the crotch of her panties right over Garcia's nose and mouth, her fingers splayed wide with the nails painted a deep red that's almost black. "Does it make you wet to taste my pussy?" Garcia gets redder but she inhales and she nods. "Jerk off for me," Abby orders. Garcia's hand drops between her legs and spreads her lips, fingers finding her clit. "Eyes on the mirror," Abby orders, but not before Garcia sees her reaching for her bag and extracting a pair of slim, long velvet gloves. Abby's wearing a dark plaid miniskirt and Doc Martens, and Garcia kind of likes the symmetry of the knee-high boots and the elbow-length gloves.

Abby crouches down behind her and moves the hand that's not working her clit to her belly, low, just above her pelvis. Abby makes Garcia push the heel of her hand in and she whimpers at the pressure. "Don't piss yourself, baby," Abby murmurs into her ear, then stands and lets the panties fall from her hand, guiding Garcia's head back to press against Abby's own vulva while she undoes Garcia's braids. She keeps her eyes on the mirror because she was told, keeps the pressure on her bladder because that's what Abby wants her to do, but she's staring in disbelief.

"Such a _gorgeous_ girl," Abby purrs, looking very pleased with herself, dragging her fingers through Garcia's hair to let the curls loose. "Rock your hand a little," she orders, and then a beat later, "not that hand."

Garcia bites her lip and starts to rock her hand gently in that place, the urge to urinate sending little jolts of pleasure into her pussy. Oh this is so, so wrong, but Abby always is.

"Look at your cunt, baby. Don't look at me," Abby orders. She leans forward to flip another light on, aim it towards the floor, and Garcia blinks as the image in the mirror brightens, gives her a better view of how pink and swollen she is below her fingers, the middle one rubbing her clit as the index and pinkie fingers nudge the flesh of her thighs out of the way. She whimpers again and Abby strokes Garcia's cheek with the soft velvet around her fingers, rocking gently against the back of Garcia's head.

"Look at your cunt, that's my girl. That's so hot, yeah, feels good, doesn't it, when you have to pee? Hurts a little. It's gonna be harder to do it when we're through; I might have to help you." Garcia didn't think she could blush more.

"Abby," she whispers.

"That's it, Penelope, good girl. Make yourself come, be a good girl and watch yourself come." It's the glove that does it, the damp velvet over her lips that tastes like Abby now. "Please please please," she begs as she comes, eyes glued to the mirror, an age of coming and still shaking and feeling her cunt pulse as she turns around and grabs Abby's wrist and looks up with at her with hopeful eyes and guides Abby's fingers between Abby's legs. " _Please._ "

"Oh," Abby laughs, pleased. "Beg. Beg me for what you want me to do."

"Please... fuck yourself with your fingers," Garcia blurts out, rubbing her cheek against Abby's thigh. Her inner censors are always wiped clean after an orgasm, and Abby loves it.

"Why? Why do you want me to fuck myself with my fingers?" Abby asks, sitting back down on the sofa and beckoning Garcia forward. She crawls the few steps it takes, rests her head on Abby's thigh and licks her lips, smelling Abby again, feeling how hot her skin is.

"Because your gloves... your gloves are..."

"You like my gloves? You want me to leave them on and do myself with them?"

Garcia nods frantically.

"Beg, baby."

"Please, please do it, I need to see so bad."

"Why?"

"Because... because they're wet, because of me, because I ate you out and... you got me wet and then you got them wet and I don't know I just... really like it," Garcia sighs, almost a pout.

Abby laughs, delighted, and slides her index finger into herself, flipping her skirt up, letting Garcia watch with her face _right there_. She whimpers again, because she still has to go, but she's going to make herself wait and watch this, watch Abby push her own come back up inside herself with a finger, then two, Garcia's cheek nuzzling and rubbing against Abby's thigh.

"Dirty slut," Abby moans. "Dirty fucking slut, _watch_ me," she demands, holding Garcia close by a fistful of hair though there's no way she's going anywhere. She tries to lick but Abby jerks her back, holds her hovering an inch away with her tongue sticking out. Oh Christ, she is a slut, and it's very, very good. Abby hooks one boot around behind Garcia, the heel rubbing up against Garcia's ass, and Garcia's pussy starts to feel need again.

"I'll be your slut, ma'am," Garcia manages without the benefit of too much working breath. "Let me touch myself, let me come again."

Abby laughs and drives her fingers deep inside herself and comes with her palm clutching around her clit, her other hand jerking Garcia's head involuntarily closer by the hair. "Go to the bathroom, sweetie," she orders instead, leaning down and licking Garcia's cheek. "Then come back here and let me use your pussy."

Garcia frowns a little, and gets uncertainly to her feet. "You're not coming?"

Abby grins, stands and follows her, giving her ass a little smack through her skirt. "Yeah," she agrees. "I'm coming."


End file.
